Nephilim of the Dead
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: It was just another day for Takashi Komuro, until the Zombie Apocalypse finally began. If that wasn't enough, there are demons out to hunt the race of mixed-breeds known as Nephilim, and Takashi just happens to be one. This just isn't your day, Takashi.


Disclaimer: We do not own Devil May Cry or Highschool of the Dead.

Summary: It was just another day for Takashi Komuro, until the Zombie Apocalypse finally began. If that wasn't enough, there are demons out to hunt the race of mixed-breeds known as Nephilim, and Takashi just happens to be one. This just isn't your day, Takashi.

Author's Note: Hey! DevilNinjaXIII is back with another Nephilim Chronicle and this time with a co-writer, Wolfpackersson09. Now the same rules apply as my other Nephilim Chronicles:

1. This is a crossover of Devil May Cry and Highschool of the Dead, with a few elements from DmC such as Nephilim, Limbo and its demons.

2. All DMC characters are from the classic series.

3. There may be reference to other demon themed, zombie themed, or just other Capcom series or characters.

"Speech", 'Thoughts', **"Demon Speech"**, _"Angel Speech/Telepathy"_

And with that out of the way, let's get started.

**Nephilim of the Dead**

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Dead**

Takashi ran through the halls of Fujimi High, having just witnessed something horrific happen. 'I've got to get Rei!' was the only thought on his mind as he ran into the classroom. "Komuro!" shouted the teacher as he ran in, "Not only are you skipping, but you're disturbing our class!"

Takashi ignored him as he walked right up to a girl with long brown hair, and eyes that seemed to have an apple crimson color, "C'mon," he said as he grabbed her arm, "we have to get out of here."

The girl was surprised and people were starting to speculate if it was a love confession. "What the hell are you doing Komuro?!" A girl with pink hair in pigtails asked, but he ignored her. A boy the same age with grey hair came up to him, "Takashi, what are you doing with Rei?" Takashi looked at him; his eyes dead serious, "There was a murder at the gate, Hisashi."

The boy, now identified as Hisashi was surprised at this and had to ask, "Is this true?" he asked calmly. Takashi glared at him in annoyance, "I've got nothing to gain from lying about it."

Suddenly, the Principle announced a state of emergency over the intercom, but was interrupted by loud crashes, followed the sounds of his screams as a loud smacking sound, as though someone was eating a big piece of meet. Instantly, the students began to panic ran out of the classroom as the students from other classrooms did the same. Takashi, Hisashi and Rei ran out of the classroom together, sticking close so not to lose each other.

They tried to run through the halls, but the other students were so panicked, they would've been trampled had they stayed, so at the first possible chance, they separated from the crowd and ran up the stairs. Seeing that every hallway was filled with panicked students, they ran to the roof, expecting it to be less crowded. Hiashi went ahead, followed by Rei, with Takashi bringing up the rear, carrying a bat that one of the panicked students had dropped.

Once they reached the roof, they froze in horror as a large number of students were there, walking like the dead. They simply just lifelessly wandered the roof, while moaning slightly. Then suddenly, one of them sharply turned its head to look at them, and Takashi saw its eyes turn pitch-black, as inky, black tears fell leaked from them. As it moved its lips, Takashi heard a deep growling voice in his head, **"NeeeeePHiiiiiiiLiiiiiim!"**

Instantly, Takashi's head began pounding as a loud screeching noise began to blare. He covered his ears and shut his eyes in pain, but the sound only grew louder and louder before suddenly stopping. He opened his eyes and saw a blood red sky, floating pieces of building, and the zombies all staring at him. He turned to tell Hiashi and Rei to run, when he noticed they were gone, and in their place were two vaguely humanoid shaped shadows. "Oh Fuck!" Takashi swore.

Rei and Hisashi, saw the zombies looking at them and turned to run, but stopped when they saw that Takashi was nowhere in sight. "Takashi?! Takashi!" yelled Rei as she looked around for Takashi but saw neither hide nor hair of him, "Takashi, where are you!?"

"Damn it," Hiashi swore, "How could he be gone?! He was right behind us!" But the two had no time to think as the zombies started moving towards them. With no other option, they ran from the slow moving zombies, hoping that wherever Takashi was, he was okay.

Takashi saw the zombies walking towards him, and ran straight past them, as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. As he ran, the roof tore apart around him, forcing him to change directions until he found himself on a large floating platform. "Perfect," he grunted, "What am I gonna do now?"

_"Takashi!"_ yelled a loud echoing voice; _"Takashi!"_ yelled another. Takashi jumped in surprise then looked around trying to find the source of the voices, "Mom?" he asked in confusion, "Dad!?" he looked around but didn't see his parents anywhere. _"Takashi, listen closely and don't interrupt because we don't have much time here,"_ called out the voice of his father.

_"You're in Limbo, a spiritual plane that sits in-between Heaven and Hell, and right now, you're being hunted."_ Takashi couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Spiritual Plane? Heaven and Hell? What are you talking abou—" he began, _"Don't interrupt!"_ spoke the voice of his mother, _"Those zombies are called Spotters; they're the eyes and ears of the Demon King. Right now they're hunting for the Nephilim in this world, and-I'm sorry Takashi, but you are a nephilim."  
_  
"A WHAT?!" shouted Takashi, _"A 'Nephilim',"_ answered his father, _"a mixed- breed. The Demon King is launching a mass extermination of Nephilim and started this 'Zombie Apocalypse' with the hopes of them forcing them out into the open."_

_"The spotters can't see humans, but they can see nephilim, and you'll be dragged into Limbo as soon as they see you," _his mother said_, "You need to find a way out of Limbo and fast."_ Takashi couldn't begin to process what his parents' disembodied voices were telling him. Nephilim…Demon King…Spotters…None of it made sense to him!

Deciding to dwell on it later, Takashi turned to leave, before realizing that he was on a separated platform. In frustration, he looked at the sky and yelled, hoping his parents were still there, "How am I supposed to get out of here?!"

Suddenly, more pieces of debris flew over to the platform and formed a staircase leading back into the school building, _"Find Yuuki Miku,"_ called his father, _"She's a psychic at your school. She can see into Limbo, but can't physically enter, however she should be clearly visible to you, regardless if you're in Limbo or not."_

_"Once you've found her," _his mother called_, "convince her to help you. She's studied several Wiccan arts, so she should be able to make a gate for you to get out of Limbo."  
_  
'Yuuki Miku,' Takashi thought for a moment, as the name sounded familiar, before remembering a girl with brown hair like Rei, but cut much shorter and with a hairband keeping her hair back. He didn't know much about her, only that there was a lot of weird talk about her. "Alright then," Takashi said, "Find Yuuki Miku, and get the hell outta here!"

_"Takashi, wait!"_ his father said, _"The Spotters themselves, may not be much of a threat to you, but they are to Yuuki Miku and to your friends. If you don't want to have to kill them, keep them away from the Spotters!"_ his father concluded, _"Also, the more Spotters see you, the easier it is for demons to track you, be careful,"_ his mother added.

_"Finally, once you get out of Limbo, DO NOT come looking for us,"_ his father said firmly, _"Leave the city, get to a remote location and stay there. We'll come to find you when we're ready, but until then, stay hidden!"_

His mother then spoke in a sad voice, _"Takashi, we know this is all a lot for you to take in at once," _his mother said in a sad voice, _"we had planned to tell you everything when you got home today, but given the current situation…"_ she paused for a moment, _"but we promise that this will all end up making sense, and understand that no matter what happens, we love you."_

Takashi heard the sadness in her voice, and for a brief moment he got flashes of strange images in his head, but was unable to make any of them out. He then looked to the sky again and called out, "Mom? Dad?" but there was no reply, "MOM?!" he repeated louder, "DAD?!" still no reply. He stared at the sky a little longer, before finally racing down the steps to find Yuuki Miku.

'Good thing I still have that bat,' Takashi thought as he skulked around the school once more. He needed to get back to Rei and Hisashi, but without Miku, he'd be completely invisible to them. The spotters were easy to see, being the only things visible, but he occasionally got a glance at a shadow that seemed to take a human form. He moved quickly to not get spotted by the spotters, but there were so many that he figured it was a matter of time before he got caught. Then there was the fact that there was black ooze in certain places and spiders that were technically skulls.

"This is seriously messed up. How am I supposed to find my way around here?" he asked himself, but then he caught the vision of someone running. It was different then the shades who started becoming more visible when they were devoured by the spotters. She looked like a blue hologram like in Star Wars. 'It's her' he thought as she ran by and he followed quickly. It wasn't long before he caught up, but he then heard a strange voice and saw white letters that said, "Kill him!"

"That's not good." Takashi said as suddenly black ooze came from the ground and spurted up revealing something he really wished wasn't real: demons. The demons looked like disfigured mannequins, and they were armed. Then there were the spotters that were getting closer to Yuuki, 'No!' Takashi thought, 'If she dies, I'll be stuck in this crazy world!'

He gripped the bat and rushed in a rage, "AAAUUGGHH!" he yelled drawing the spotters and Miku Yuuki's attention, but a demon countered him a shattered his aluminum bat shattered with it's own spiked bat for an arm. "Argh!" Takashi groaned as he was struck from behind from another demon. That should've been a fatal blow, but he survived somehow.

As Takashi was surrounded by the demons, he looked to see the Spotters had turned their attention back to Miku, as they slowly approached her, 'Fuck!' he mentally swore, 'I have to help her! I have to!'

Suddenly, he felt a warm feeling in his chest, which slowly spread to the hand still holding the broken bat handle. The handle then grew hotter and hotter as it trembled violently in his hand, but he couldn't let go of it. When it reached a burning temperature, there was a flash of light, as the demons and Spotters were sent flying.

When he could see again, he was shocked to see the broken bat handle was no longer in his hand. Instead, he held a long, silver, double-edged sword, with the words _'Et Recedant Mortuorum'_ engraved into the blade and an X-shaped crossguard.

Takashi turned his attention away from the sword, just in time to see Miku running away from the area. "Hey wait!" he called out as he ran after her, but stopped as the demons got back on their feet and began to attack him. "Aw shit! I don't have time for this!" he roared as he wildly swung his sword at the demons he passed.

He wasn't sure how, but he managed to kill most of the demons that approached him as he ran after Miku, but they were slowing him down, and soon, she was out of sight, "Damn!" he swore, as he stopped to fight the demons coming at him. He fought as hard as he could, killing every demon that came within three feet of him, until they were all dead. He looked around but couldn't find Miku anywhere, "Dammit!"

Miku ran as fast as she could, to escape the Spotters and Lesser Stygians. She'd been studying demons for years, but had only ever seen a few of them. She was safe from the Lesser Stygians since they couldn't physically manifest on Earth, but the Spotters could still harm her. However, there was one thing that bothered her.

'Who was that guy?' she thought as she stopped to rest in an area that didn't have any Spotters. He didn't resemble any demon she'd read about, while she knew demons were capable of taking on human appearances, that only applied to demons outside of Limbo.

'An angel?' she thought, but brushed that aside as he didn't have a halo, plus he was dressed in their school uniform, why would an angel be going to a human school? What was he then? She pondered until she noticed two students headed towards her, 'They're not Spotters,' she thought and sighed in relief.

As they drew closer, she recognized them as Rei Miyamoto who was carrying a broken broom with a sharp point, and her boyfriend Hisashi Igou. "Excuse me," Hisashi said to her, "We're looking for our friend, Takashi," he then held up a picture of the two of them with a third person "have you seen him?"

Miku gasped when she saw the boy in the picture, it was same boy she saw in Limbo. 'So he's a friend of theirs,' she thought, 'should I tell them?' She stood there for a moment before speaking, "Y-yeah, I saw him," she confirmed, "Where!?" Rei said fiercely as she took a step closer to Miku.

Miku took a step back in surprise, "Back there," she said, pointing down the hallway behind her. "Thank you," Hisashi said as he and Rei ran down the area she indicated. "Wait!" she called out, "the area's filled with those things! You won't make it!" but they ignored her as they ran to find their friend.

Miku stood there for a while, as she thought about this Takashi guy, 'He was definitely in Limbo, so he can't be human,' she confirmed to herself, 'but he's a student here and he's friends with those two, plus those Lesser Stygians were trying to kill him, so he can't be with the demons.'

She stood there a little longer as she made her decision, "Whatever he is, he might be of some help, so I should probably stick with those three," she said out loud; then she rushed after them hoping to find out more about Takashi.

"Where is he?" Rei questioned aloud as she passed the ethereal from of Takashi, both of them passed each other. "I don't know Rei, but we'll look for him a little longer. If we can't find him soon, then we'll head back towards the roof." Hisashi and Rei were both worried, but Hisashi knew that Rei was more worried about Takashi then their predicament. They left the hall as Miku and Takashi finally met, face to face.

"You're Takashi right?" She asked as Takashi could still see her just fine. "Yeah, you're Miku Yuuki right? Can you get me out of Limbo?" She nodded, but then made a 'come hither' motion with her finger and started walking.

"Yeah, I know the spell to get you out of there, but I left the stuff for it in my bag. When the spotters came it got crazy. We'll get the bag and then find the nearest rift."

"Rift?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, it's a place where the boundaries of Limbo and the human world are weakened. I know you're not human because a human wouldn't be able to get into Limbo, and the ones that do, are likely to die and become lost souls." She explained while leading Takashi through the halls, trying to avoid spotters and other demons that might be wandering around. It wasn't long before they managed to reach Yuuki's class, but there were some spotters wandering around, coming out of the classroom.

"Takashi, I need you to get rid of the spotters somehow. I don't think they can see me, but they'll see you. As soon as they're gone I'll rush in, grab my stuff, and guide you to the nearest rift."

"After that I can get out of Limbo right?" Miku nodded at his  
question, and Takashi was forced to fight more spotters.

The Spotters were barely a threat, as they were not fast enough or smart enough to attack him. However each time a Spotter saw him, a group of demons would rise from the ground as sickly looking cherubs appeared in the air, throwing bombs and shooting arrows at him.

"Careful Takashi!" Miku called out, "Those Pathos and Bathos are dangerous at long range and can keep you distracted from the Stygians!" Takashi then dodged another Stygian then ran at the Pathos and Bathos and killed them, but more appeared as the Spotters glared at him.

"Takashi, take out the Spotters first, that should cut off the reinforcements and I can get my bag!" Takashi took out the Spotters with little effort, then turned to face the demons as Miku ran in and grabbed her bag, "I've got my stuff, now let's go!" she called out and Takashi followed behind her, but the doorway was blocked by black ooze, "Shit!" Takashi swore as he turned to the demons, "Guess, I've got no choice, but to fight."

The demons rushed at him and he gripped his sword then charged at them. He took several hits from some Lesser Stygians, but overall was in good enough condition to fight off the demons, until he reached the last demon. It was taller than the rest of them and carried a round shield with a jagged sword.

'Great, what else can go wrong?' Takashi thought as the skeletal knight, as that was the only thing he can describe it as, readied a blow. Fortunately, Takashi managed to dodge just in time, and it left an opening. Takashi managed to stab it in the back, but it didn't die and bashed him with the shield. Takashi, still gripping the sword, flew a decent way across the classroom.

He managed to get away from the demon before its weapon came crashing down, severing the teacher's desk he landed on in two. The distraction from the desk gave Takashi enough time to recover and stab its head, killing it before it got dangerous. When the creature was slain, the black barrier that prevented Takashi from leaving the room disappeared, allowing him to leave.

"I'm glad you survived, but we need to leave before more spotters show up, follow me." Yuuki said as she and Takashi ran off to find the nearest rift. "So, where're we going exactly?"

"The closest, and possibly safest rift is on the roof, near the Astronomy Clubroom. Once we get there, I'll prepare a gate, an opening between the human world and Limbo. All you have to do is step through." Miku answered as they made their way up back to the roof itself.

Rei and Hisashi reached the roof of the Astronomy Clubroom, and Hisashi collapsed, clutching his bandaged arm. One of the zombies had managed to bite him on their way there and Hisashi could practically feel something crawling under his skin.

Rei noticed him on the ground and ran to him, "Hisashi!" she exclaimed, "Come on, you're gonna be okay!" Hisashi shook his head, "No…I'm not…" he managed to get out before coughing up a little blood, "It's just like…in the movies…" he said breathing heavily, "they bite you…you turn into…one of them."

"Hisashi, what are you talking about?!" Rei yelled, "You're not turning into one of them! When we find Takashi, we're going to get you to a doctor and we're going to get out of here!"

"Rei…" Hisashi gasped for breath, "It's no use…I can already…feel myself turning…" he looked at her, "Rei…you and Takashi…have to get…out of here…before 'they' find…you."

Rei was about to protest when the door opened and Yuuki Miku ran out with a bag on her shoulder and closed the door behind her. She turned and noticed Hisashi and Rei sitting on the ground; her eyes were instantly drawn to the bandages on Hisashi's arm. "Was he bitten?" she asked Rei, but before Rei could answer she Hisashi started writhing as he screamed in pain.

Inside of Limbo, Takashi was horrified as the humanoid shadow slowly became more defined and was able to see it was Hisashi. Only he wasn't transparent like Miku, he was as solid as the Spotters. He continued to watch in horror as the now zombie-fied Hisashi stood up and stared directly at him, **"TaaaaKaaaaSHiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"**

Suddenly the ground cracked open and a large demon rose from below. This demon was humanoid from the waist up, but a horse from the waist down. It wore a bloodstained armor and helmet, held a sword in its right hand and a shield in its left, as it glared at Takashi and uttered, **"Nephilim!"** with distain.

"A Centaurion Knight," Takashi barely heard Miku say, as this new demon approached him.

The new demon raised his sword and rushed Takashi head on, and it was only through either great timing or sheer luck that Takashi managed to dodge the initial sword strike, but it wasn't done just yet. It then attempted to strike again. Takashi managed to dodge a second strike, but knocked Hisashi off the roof by accident.

Rei didn't know what happened, one moment Hisashi was turning into the undead and seemed to avoid her, somewhat, but then was suddenly knocked off the roof by an unknown force. "Over here!" Miku said motioning to part of the roof that was separate from the rest to a degree.

Takashi still fought against the knight and parried a strike before taking a stroke to take off its head. It died with Takashi making a lucky strike and Miku getting some stuff out.

"What happened, and what are you doing?" Rei asked, still horrified at the fact that Hisashi had fallen off, and was most likely dead. "You'll see."

She unrolled a paper with several cutouts arranged in a pattern, and laid it on the floor. She then pulled out a spray can and sprayed over the paper. After letting it sit for a few moments, she removed the paper and called out, "Okay! It's ready!"

Takashi turned to her as she called to him, before turning back to the dead centaur. 'Why is it still here?' he wondered, every other demon he fought burst into dust when he killed them. Why hadn't that happen to the knight? Deciding not to dwell on it he ran towards Miku as she directed him to the portal.

He stood in the portal and felt a rush as the world around him began to shift again. The platforms reassembled into the school buildings, the black ooze dissipated, and the blood red sky turned into the orange afternoon sky. He was back in the human world.

He turned to thank Miku, but the words died in his mouth when he saw Rei standing next to her; staring at him in shock.

Rei was confused as to what just happened, first Takashi wasn't there and now he was. Just appeared like a ghost or apparition.

"Where were you? Why weren't you here with us?" She asked with tears in her eyes, wondering why he wasn't there when they were first arrived. Maybe Hisashi wouldn't have been killed if he was there.

"Rei," Takashi said, not knowing how he was going to explain to her what was going on.

"Takashi," Miku said, "This probably isn't the best time to try and explain everything, there are still Spotters around and that Centaurion Knight isn't dead yet." Takashi turned his gaze to her, "Not dead yet?" he said beginning to panic slightly, "What do you mean?!"

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get out of here!" Miku said, as she put her stuff back into her bag. Takashi turned back to Rei who had watched them in confusion, "Rei, I can't explain what's going, I barely understand any of it, but as soon as we're safe from those things, I'll explain as much as I can, I promise."

Rei listened to him, still with tears in her eyes, and she took several breathes of air before responding, "O-okay." And with that the three of them made their way to the door, Takashi taking one last look where Hisashi stood, remembering his father's words, _'If you don't want to have to kill them, keep them away from the Spotters!'_

While he was fighting the demon, he had knocked Hisashi off the roof, killing him. It had been an accident, but the fact that Hisashi had become a Spotter meant he would've had to kill him anyway, and 'The same thing could've happened to Rei,' he thought to himself as it fully dawned on him how much danger she was in, 'No, I won't let it happen, not to her!'

Takashi then opened the door, checking to make sure there weren't anymore Spotters, "It's all clear," he said to the girls and they all went down the steps as he thought, 'I will protect them, no matter what!'

**And I think we're done here. Hope, you all enjoy and we'll be back soon.**


End file.
